Trick or Treat?
by Eyes Behind the Mask
Summary: Trick or Treat? It's Halloween, and everyone is entitled to one good scare... Birthday fic for KLeslie.


For KLeslie. :)

* * *

October 18th, 1987

* * *

"Just trust me, it's a surprise."

"Okay,"

Rachel couldn't help but giggle nervously as Nathan produced a red paisley bandana from his pocket with a playful smirk.

"Oh, come on, you've got to be kidding me, Nathan. A blindfold? Seriously?" She said, as he quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Well, what's a birthday without a surprise?" He retorted, giving her that crooked little smile, eyes glittering wickedly. "I can't exactly wrap your gift, so this is the next best thing."

"You're impossible," she chuckled, leaning forward as he wrapped the bandRachel around her head, covering her eyes so that all she could see make out was the gauzy red haze of the porchlight filtering through the carefully folded fabric. Rachel closed her eyes, unable to hold back a smirk of her own. "So, what's next?"

Nathan reached for her hand and carefully led her down the steps, and towards his car, a rusty '77 Thunderbird he'd made his mission to restore. He opened the passenger side door, and helped her in, before shutting the door and making his way around to the driver side, hands in his hip pocket fishing for the keys. He started the car, and reached over to her jean clad thigh, and squeezed gently.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon, and I think you'll dig it." He replied, shifting into gear ad backing out of the drive and into the street.

"Not even a hint? A tiny one? Animal, vegetable, or mineral?" She pestered, the streetlights glowing red through her blindfold they passed beneath them, and interesting effect but a rather disorienting one, so she closed her eyes again and leaned back into her seat as he continued to squeeze and work his hand a bit higher up her leg.

"Not saying. It's something you'll never forget though, I promise you that." Rachel shifted in her seat and groaned softly as he continued to teasingly slide that hand higher, biting her lip lightly.

"I have to say though, the whole wearing a blindfold and driving across town in the dark is kinda giving me the creeps, just a little bit." He paused, and squeezed a bit tighter, but still gently, bringing the car to a stop, and turning to plant a soft kiss on her lips that sent a pleasant shudder through her.

"Hey. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt or upset you, surely you know that, right? It's just a bit of fun, and like I said, what's a birthday without a surprise? Trust me, okay?" His words were soft and warm against her ear, and she found herself nodding, her panties becoming a bit damp at the feel of his hot breath so close to her. "Almost there, promise."

She felt the car begin to move again, and she couldn't help entertaining certain naughty thoughts that had been occupying her mind lately. They'd started dating near the end of their senior year, and unlike many of their friends, they'd managed to not only stay together over the summer but weather the beginning of their freshman year in college and remain a couple. Rachel didn't like to think of herself as a hopeless romantic, but she'd really started to think maybe, just maybe, he was THE one.

While she was the epitome of a good midwestern girl from a small town, and they'd never done more than come very close, she'd begun to rethink saving it for marriage. Nathan hadn't shared her vision of being able to drift down the aisle honestly wearing white without being tongue in cheek,, and she knew there had been other girls before her, but he'd always respected her wishes and never pushed her further than she wanted.

The last few months had given her pause though. College had been her first taste of freedom, living in a dorm on campus and not having things like a curfew or her mother's silent expectations hovering over her, and well, she liked to think that she'd done a lot of growing up in that time. She was eighteen now, a legal adult for god's sake, and why should she stubbornly cling to rather outdated ideas that she wasn't entirely sure were her own now.

And, as little as she'd wanted to think about it she sometimes worried Nathan would grow tired of waiting, despite his affirmations that he would every time the topic had come up. While she didn't doubt his words, the fact remained that there were plenty of girls on campus that didn't share her compunctions. So she'd started hinting in a roundabout way that she'd been reconsidering and she felt a tingle recalling the look in his eyes a few days ago when she'd whispered that maybe she was ready.

Then he'd begun to hint that maybe this was in fact a great idea, and he'd like to make sure it was something she'd never forget as long as she lived. So Rachel had a sneaking suspicion that this gift had something to do with that, and while she wasn't exactly sure why it involved going across town wearing a blindfold, she had decided to play along. One of the things she liked about him was his unconventional sense of humor, and while he could be serious when the situation warranted it, there was always a spark of playful mischief in his eyes. And while he'd been a gentleman for the most part and never pressured her too hard, in the heat of the moment he had always whispered exactly what he'd do should she allow it, and recalling some of those words made her even damper between her legs.

The car came to a stop again, although this time she felt the slight jar of him setting the parking brake and deduced they'd reached their destination. Rachel was right, and after leaning back over to kiss her again softly, his lips warm on her own, he'd pulled back and opened his door and come around to get hers. She reached out trustingly for his hands, and let him guide her out of the car and over a canopy of crunchy leaves to another set of steps, and she'd heard the slow creak of door hinges before he led her inside.

She heard the flick of a lighter, and that red haze returned, although much dimmer now in what she'd realized was candle light. Rachel continued to let him lead her along, the squeak of wooden floorboards under their feet the only sound besides his breathing which was getting heavier. There had been steps again, more of them than before, and then he'd stopped, and gently guided her down to sit on what she realized was the edge of a mattress, before pushing her back slowly and climbing onto the bed himself and kissing at her neck, breathing hot and heavy.

Rachel started to reach for the blindfold, and he'd stopped her hand, bringing it down to feel the hardening bulge in the front of his jeans, before raggedly whispering for her to wait.

"Not yet," He breathed, licking the shell of her ear before blowing softly as she shivered. "I want you to remember this, and I plan on taking my time." He returned to her neck, kissing down it slowly and steadily, unbuttoning her blouse as her continued to make his way down, tracing his tongue around her navel and blowing again, sending a flurry of sparks through her.

Then he whispered for her to sit tight for just a moment while he attended to something, and to NOT take the blindfold off until he said to. He rose from the bed and she heard his footsteps quickly receding down the hall, and then silence again.

It took every ounce of self control she had to not raise the blindfold to glimpse a quick peek at her surroundings, but it felt dishonest, and she instead decided to pass the time until he returned by worming her hand down her jeans and picking up where he'd left off, moaning as her fingers traced the damp cotton of her panties. She began to rub, and bit back a particularly harsh moan as she waited for him to return, her patience wearing thin surprisingly fast as the minutes dragged on. Nathan had a flair for the dramatic, no getting around that, and while that coupled with an almost twisted sense of humor was one of the things that she liked about him, she was starting to think there was a time and a place for that, and now was definitely not the time.

Then in the distance she heard his car door slam, and she figured she'd be rewarded for her patience soon, but still the room was silent with no indication that he was coming back in.

Rachel couldn't help but curse him, just slightly in her mind. While she'd decided that she was indeed ready to hang up her V card, she was still nervous about it, and Nathan' games were not doing an awful lot to put her at ease. After all, she had no idea where she was, although she knew she wasn't at his ground level apartment due to all the stairs they'd taken, and the place smelled like it hadn't been properly aired in a while, not really unpleasant or anything, only like it had sat empty for an extended period of time. A vacant house or building? No, definitely a house, a business wouldn't have been equipped with a bed, unless he'd taken her to an old mattress outlet, which was ridiculous. So, an abandoned house, but with furnishings.

The wheels in her head continued to turn, trying to ascertain her surrounding without giving into temptation and lifting her blindfold. She knew they hadn't driven terribly far and while she wasn't too sure of the direction they'd gone, or how roundabout his route had been, but just as she was about to lift the blindfold to take a look it suddenly it came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

The only place even remotely near by that fit the criteria was the old Myers place over on Lampkin Lane. It had sat empty as long as she could remember, and while she was a relative newcomer to town, moving here in the ninth grade from Chicago, she knew damn well the history behind the place. She shuddered, recalling snatches of whispered stories she'd heard about the boy who'd killed his sister here over a decade before she'd been born, and about how fifteen years later he'd returned to claim his younger sister. And still, they'd tried to sell the house, going so far as to furnish the place a few years back to make it more appealing to prospective buyers. Yes, it had to be the Myers house, she thought grimly, reaching to tug the blindfold off to confirm her suspicions.

It was then she heard the distinct sound of approaching footsteps, and snatched her hand back from the blindfold like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar in response.

The footsteps stopped a few feet away, and all she could hear was deep, almost muffled sounding breathing, as if Nathan were covering his mouth with his hand or something. Rachel groaned softly, wondering exactly what he was playing at here.

"Seriously Nathan. I can't believe you brought me here. This is warped, even for you. The Myers house? Why the hell would you bring me here, of all places? Enough with the tricks, you promised me a treat." Rachel whined, again almost reaching for the blindfold before hearing the footsteps start slowly towards her again, the room silent other than that curiously labored breathing that only seemed to become even louder.

* * *

From the moment he'd heard the door open he'd been ready to act swiftly and he'd done so with the man out by the car, slamming the wickedly sharp blade of his knife straight through the side of his neck and wrenching it through his trachea with enough force to tear through the flesh and cartilage in an instant. He hadn't had time to make a sound or struggle, only bring his hands to his throat in with a shocked look on his face, blood burbling up through his mouth in a soundless mockery of a scream.

Shoving the crumpling body into the driver's seat and shutting the door behind it, he'd turned back to the house with the intention of going back in and dealing with the girl upstairs. While anyone coming here, especially at night was a novelty and not something he'd seen often, the circumstances here made it especially noteworthy. Over the years he'd seen thrill seekers, the occasional real estate agent and even the even rarer interested buyer come to the house, he'd never seen anyone lead a blindfolded girl inside and up into his old bedroom.

It was more than enough to pique his interest, and while he intended to show her the same bloody end he had her boyfriend, there was no point really in rushing things. There was no way she'd make it out of the house without him knowing and likely being one step ahead of her the whole time. As he quietly climbed the stairs he half expected her to not even be in there still, and instead be prowling the house looking for an exit, but no, when he reached the landing he could still see her there in much the same position she'd been before. He watched silently, as she slid her hands out of the font of her jeans and began to reach for the blindfold still covering her eyes with a quickly growing look of uneasiness creeping over her features.

He chanced a bit closer, tracing his eyes over her partially unclothed figure, the weak moonlight just enough to highlight the pale swells of flesh rising over her blue bra. He continued to stare, taking in the way they jiggled slightly as she squirmed on the bed, that uneasy expression starting to give way to outright fear,

The sound of his boots on the floor caused her to retract her hands and start to berate him for bringing her here, or rather, berating her boyfriend for it. For a moment he expected her to reach for the blindfold again, but she didn't, instead continuing to express her displeasure with the situation, and it was then a thought occurred to him and he acted impulsively, coming towards her quickly and pinning her wrists up over her head.

* * *

She squeaked in surprise, wondering how he'd gotten so close without her realizing it, and a flicker of fright when she realized there was no way she could sit up now, he had the leverage.

"Okay, okay! I get it! It's the season, and everyone's entitled to one good scare, but enough is enough." He let go suddenly, and she squirmed to sit up only to hear the sound of thin fabric being ripped. Just as quickly as he'd let go, she felt the shredded remains of what had been one of her favorite shirts being wrapped tightly around her wrists. Then he shoved her back down onto the mattress, pinning her there with one hand, driving a frightened squeak from her.

"Nathan...?" Rachel whispered, her heart starting to pound a little harder. "I know you said you wanted to make this memorable, and maybe this is your idea of a good time, but come on, you know this is the first time for me. You're kind of freaking me out, seriously. Come on, please."

He didn't answer, and just as she was about to try to squirm free she felt him reach for the button of her jeans, and pause there for a moment before snapping it open, and slowly tugging her zipper down. Rachel froze, and then she felt his fingers gently curling around the fabric at her hips and begin to pull, sending her jeans sliding down her legs, and off, where she heard them puddle on the floor where he'd tossed them.

While she was still disconcerted and somewhat upset at how things had proceeded so far, his hands sliding up her sides up and down almost tenderly gave her pause about expressing her discontent with his game, and when she felt his breath above the waistband of her panties she forgot what she'd been about to say.

* * *

Sure, Michael had heard more than his share of pleading in his day. After all, they all begged, at least the ones that were unlucky enough to realize that their end was soon to be at hand. While begging and pleading had never caused him to even consider staying his hand, well, this was was different. She was still calling for Nathan, and didn't seem to even have the slightest inkling that those pleas were falling on a different set of ears.

He hadn't entirely ruled out introducing her to ten inches of steel still wet with her boyfriend's blood, but for the moment that was not his top priority. This was shaping up to be a rather unique opportunity, and while he wasn't sure how long he'd play along, thats seemed like the best course of action for now. After all, things like this certainly didn't happen everyday, and nether did what was currently going on beneath his dark jumpsuit.

She was pleading again, but it had taken on a different tone now, encouraging him to continue. Again the thought of the kitchen knife stowed in his suit was on his mind briefly, but instead of reaching for it he instead hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and began to tug them down as well, letting his fingers glide over warm flesh slightly as he eased them off. The sounds she was making now only served to intrigue him more, as well as add to his growing stiffness.

Michael fingered the silky nylon panties thoughtfully for a moment, his breathing becoming heavier as the smell of her earlier arousal drifted up to him from the garment, and when she began to groan for more, he let them drop beside the cast off jeans, and leaned in closer to the source of that intoxicating heat.

The girl squirmed and moaned as his breath warmed and tickled what was obviously a very sensitive spot, and Michael wondered just what she would do if he were to explore a little more closely. Flicking his eyes up to both her bound wrists and blindfold, he slowly brought his hand up to her slit, which was already getting wet again, the moisture almost glistening in the very dim light filtering in through the window.

Very cautiously he began to slide his finger along the folds, eyes still flicking up to her face for a reaction, and then back down to what he was doing. The small sighs she gave as he continued to explore emboldened him, and he suddenly slid a finger inside, surprised for a moment by both the heat and the little choked sob she gave.

"Oh god, Nathan, yeah, there." She whispered, rocking her hips slightly against his finger, her cheeks beginning to redden as he experimentally began to slip it back in, before abruptly shoving it back in, drawing another squeak from her.

He brought his masked face closer, to better observe how she reacted to his prodding and pumping, so close he could feel the moist heat radiating up, and the aroma so thick he could almost taste it, even behind the buffer of faded latex. The girl groaned for her boyfriend again lowly, biting at her lower lip and wriggling as he pushed his digit in and out of her slit, and an idea came to him then.

Glancing up again at the blindfold which had stayed in place remarkable well considering all the squirming she'd done, he paused for a moment, still knuckle deep in her hot, wet hole, considering. When she started begging again, he withdrew the finger to a groan of dismay, only to reach up and behind the edge of his mask at the back of his neck. Once more looking up cautiously at her, he began to tug the mask off, feeling the cool air playing on damp skin. Holding the mask tightly for a second, as if not sure he wanted to part with it just yet, the girl spoke again.

"Please, please, I want more, I'm ready for it, I swear. Don't stop, Nathan."

Setting the mask to the side of her carefully and keeping a wary eye still trained on her, he reached for her hips to brace her and leaned in to explore further.

* * *

Rachel gasped at the first contact, whimpering and flexing her thighs as she felt his warm, wet tongue tease her folds delicately, as if maybe even Nathan was somewhat hesitant about the act. She moaned approvingly and arched against his hands anchoring her to the mattress, and while she wouldn't deny still feeling a little apprehensive, what he was doing down there was going a long way towards both easing her nerves and encouraging her to want to proceed.

She shivered as that tongue began to move more boldly, flicking into her slit and squirmed harder as she felt his finger return to her entrance and press back in and resume pumping. Moaning softly, she couldn't help but jerk as she felt teeth barely grazing her lower lips, driving another squeak from her.

It was torture, but blissful torture as he began to flick at her clit, and she found herself again struggling against the arm now draped across her hips to keep her still. Just when she thought she couldn't stand any more teasing, and was ready for even more, she felt another finger join the previous on on an out stroke and slide inside, curling as he resumed pumping them.

She hissed, feeling herself getting very close to coming just from his lips, tongue and fingers busily working away, fighting the urge to try to grab at him with her bound hands. Instead she griped at the coverlet for all she was worth, shaking and panting as he brought her off. He kept that arm there to anchor her to the mattress, and continued to work at her clit, now drawing high pitched yelps from her as he rolled his tongue over that now very sensitive nub.

If there had been any apprehension left in her at that point it had all but been chased away by his hot mouth and busy fingers, and she grabbed harder at what covers she could reach, groaning hard and trying to buck up against him. She wanted more, to her shock, any ideas about backing out now the furthest thing from her mind.

"Please," Rachel whispered, her voice catching as he nipped softly at her inner thigh. "Please... oh god." He paused then, and for a moment she was afraid he was just going to continue to tease, his breath hot against her slit as he seemed to be thinking it over. What was he waiting for, couldn't he see how much she wanted this? She whimpered and squirmed under his arm, still panting softly, when it dawned on her.

He was waiting for her to ask for it, of course. Rachel couldn't help but think despite the douchey way he'd acted earlier that he really was trying to be considerate now, and god, the last ten minutes had more than made up for any transgressions he'd committed in her eyes. At this point she didn't care if she were in a luxury hotel on top of satin sheets, or in the dusty, abandoned probably haunted old Myers place, she wanted Nathan to make love to her, now.

"Nathan..." She whispered, her heart pounding a bit harder despite her desire, as much as she wanted it, she was still a bit nervous. She couldn't bring herself to say it though, not yet, and she fidgeted helplessly with the strips of cloth binding her hands as she waited for him.

He didn't speak, or move, and just as she began to whimper needfully she felt him raise up off of her, and in the darkness heard the tug of a zipper.

* * *

At this point, he'd pretty much made his mind up to see just how far he could take this. The girl obviously had no idea how close she was to being snuffed out like a candle, and thought she was speaking to her boyfriend still. She hadn't caught on yet, so he decided to push the envelope further. The throbbing in his rapidly stiffened meat had made the decision a no brainer though, and the fact that she was below him panting and wriggling around only served to make the desire more urgent.

While there was really nothing about him that could be considered gentle, he didn't see the point in scaring her just yet, and there was no need to be rough as she was all but begging at this point. As long as she didn't catch on to this deception, and as long as that blindfold stayed put there was no reason to show her exactly why he was the Boogeyman.

Tugging the zipper of his coveralls down further until he was able to free his already very stiff cock from the dark fabric, breathing heavily as he began to slowly stroke, considering. The girl was panting and squirming underneath and for the moment he returned to tasting her, trailing his tongue almost delicately over her folds, pausing to nip slightly just to watch her buck and gasp, the faintest tug of a smirk on his lips. He flicked almost lazily at that slight nub above her slit, spending a little time there before noticing how the wetness had trickled down the crack of her ass, using his free arm to brace against her hips and pin her there, letting go of his cock to bring a curious finger up to trace the path of his saliva and her own juices.

The girl gasped and jerked hard against his arm, although he only shifted to let his weight help keep here down as he explored that spot, brushing experimentally and noting her reaction. She was starting to almost tremble now, and keeping that in mind for later he eased off, and began to trail his mouth back up, bypassing her wetness, crawling onto her. When he reached the only slip of fabric between him and her bare flesh he nipped slightly at her stomach, reaching into the suit to bring out the knife he'd almost forgotten about in the heat of the moment.

She squeaked as e neatly severed the thin blue band holding the garment together in front, and began to explore this new territory, driving another series of gasps from her mouth. As he suckled and nipped lightly, he wondered just what else she could do with that mouth other than mumble incoherancies and call out her boyfriend's name with an almost urgent repetitiveness.

Michael was nothing if not observant, and he'd been paying attention to just how his tongue, lips and teeth had made her practically shake with excitement, and wondered just how possible it would be to experience a bit f that for himself. Besides, the throbbing in his groin had reached an almost uncomfortable level, and while he was also nothing but patient, he decided that turnabout was fair play here. Besides, if she proved to be unwilling or caught on, there was always the knife he'd set on the bed comfortably within reach.

He pulled off of her nipple, the flesh puckering and stiffening even more as the cool air only heightened the sensation of his warm mouth there moments before, and carefully sat up. The girl groaned in what he could only imagine was frustration, before he shifted and readjusted to brush the very tip of his cock at her lower lip, watching cautiously for her reaction. She groaned, her breath hot and admittedly very nice on his flesh and he chanced to bring his meat closer still watching her intently. His breath hitched slightly, so far appreciating the sensation, and he shifted again both to not crush her beneath him, and to press a little more firmly against her. For a moment something stirred in him that was almost unrecognizable, a feeling of uncertainty. He eyed the knife briefly, before bringing his attention back to her lips.

* * *

Rachel froze for a moment as she processed the feeling of something incredibly hard, hot , and damp pressing at her lips, shivering slightly as she realized what was going on. While Nathan had wanted her to, her shyness and morals had always gained the upper hand and that sense of apprehension began to creep back slightly.

She felt him press against her lips a little more insistently this time before she felt his fingers trail softly along her jaw. Rachel parted her lips slightly, a nervous whimper escaping as he continued to coaxingly prod, those fingers still stroking almost absentmindedly. Taking a deep breath she opened a little more, rewarded by him tracing his cock at her lips softly, as if testing her.

For a terribly long moment as he continued to circle her lips, she whimpered, torn between her own nervousness and the growing desire to show him the same attention he'd just lavished on her. He continued to brush against her lips, still lightly but the intention clearly still there, and she took another long, shaky breath before hesitantly flicking her tongue out to graze that warm flesh.

He twitched in response, and emboldened, she repeated the motion, opening wider, invitingly. While there was no doubt she still felt shy about this, she was proud she'd managed to make him twitch. He brushed his cock closer and she opened wider, until just the head was inside, and then she closed her lips and began to suck carefully, both turned on by the naughtiness of this and trying to take care to not graze him with her teeth.

Rachel felt him shudder, those fingers almost clamping on her jaw for a moment as she continued to suck, growing braver and rolling her tongue around what she could before sucking harder. She wanted to get a response, at least one groan. He'd been eerily silent, and while that slightly disturbed her, she wondered if maybe he was just trying to let their bodies do the talking tonight. But still, Rachel was determined to get something from him.

Still rolling her tongue against him, feeling the ridge of where the head of his cock met the shaft, she traced the outline of the vein there, squirming slightly to get more into her mouth to explore. She could taste a faint saltiness, almost musky but not unpleasant, and began to slightly bob her head on and off of her now definitely shaking boyfriend. Still, he made no sound other than a slight catch in his breath, and he began to pull away from her.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" She whispered as he pulled away from her mouth and moved off of her as if he were getting up to leave. Had she done it wrong, she wondered, had it not been what he wanted? She could still taste him on her lips, and just as she was about to apologize she felt that familiar weight settle back onto her, and that hard meat teasingly tracing around her still wet opening. Now she understood what he was getting at.

It was finally time.

* * *

"Nathan, I... I think I'm ready." The girl whispered as he slid his cock down those wet folds teasingly. Michael was more than ready, and while he'd enjoyed the attentions she'd given with her lips and tongue immensely, he'd wanted more. She still seemed utterly clueless, and that suited him just fine. He'd taken a gamble and won earlier, and there was no reason to think this wouldn't continue to be the case. He could hear her whispering something else, but paid no heed, still absently stroking along her slit before slowly pushing in to gauge her reaction. It was hot, and very tight, and she'd gasped and jerked, trying to grab at him with her bound hands and failing.

He'd stopped then, letting her writhe and squirm under him, patiently. Her pussy was almost pulsing around him, and he'd heard enough to know that the girl was a virgin. While he wasn't really too concerned with hurting her, he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize this, not just yet. He brought a hand back up to her face, and slowly ran his fingers down her jawline and neck, trying to replicate the motions that had soothed her into opening up for him earlier. She shivered, and while he could still feel that hot warmth tightening on him spasmodically, she seemed to have regained her composure for the moment. He began to inch forward, sliding in almost painfully slow until he felt her tense up about the same time he met resistance there.

She whimpered harder, biting her lip and shaking softly, and for some reason he gave into the urge to reach for her bound wrists and untie them now, and she grabbed him with a fierceness that startled him.

"I love you, Nathan," She whispered, and began to shift under him, trying to accommodate his size, breathing a bit easier now. "...just please, be easy." The girl groaned softly, and began to pull him down towards her for a kiss, and he stiffened.

"Please Nathan, please," She begged, and he gave in, letting her tug him down to meet her lips, and it was then he slid the rest of the way in, drawing a sharp squeak from her, as she latched onto him mouth kissing needfully.

Michael let her kiss and grab at him, still processing how hot and tight she felt around him, and then he began to rock against her, drawing another low sound from her mouth. He nipped her lower lip softly, and began to thrust a bit harder, liking the way those warm wet walls enveloped his cock. The girl groaned hard again, wrapping her arms tighter around him, the fear that she'd try removing that blindfold long forgotten by now.

Nipping softly again, he allowed her tongue to explore as he began to drive into her a bit more earnestly, enjoying the increased sensation. She was so wet, and hot, and tight and it was almost intoxicating the way her pussy seemed to grab at him, drawing pleasure from him as well as giving. Remembering his earlier experimentations, he reached down to touch that nub, drawing another gasp from her lips and causing her to spasm on his cock.

"Oh god, oh god, Nate, oh my god..." She whimpered, grabbing even tighter at him and arching her back as he began to breath raggedly, a soft groan escaping his own lips as the heat and the urge for release began to overtake him. Now thrusting more rapidly, he continued to play with that spot, feeling her tighten and squirm all the more for it.

* * *

Rachel pulled him down for another kiss, squeaking as he continued to work her clit, feeling like she wouldn't be able to bear too much more of this. Any pain had been practically forgotten, and she found herself beginning to buck up to meet his thrusts. This felt absolutely amazing, and all she wanted was more of it. He was driving her crazy, but she never wanted him to stop.

"I love you," She whimpered, grabbing tighter at his sides, loving how warm and firm his flesh was to her hands, groaning hard as he struck a particularly sensitive spot. She felt him stiffen again at her words, and wished he'd reply, but contented herself with another deep kiss, flicking her tongue against his, rapidly approaching the brink.

She felt him twitch particularly hard, and whimpered as she felt his cock spasm, pumping hot and sticky into her. Rachel groaned into his mouth, wrapping a leg around him and soon following, coming hard and fast. He didn't let up though to her amazement, and continued to meet her with long, deep thrusts, making her feel like he might be trying to push her through the mattress with his cock.

Then to her surprise, he reached out with both hands and grabbed her hips, withdrawing and rolling her onto her stomach.

* * *

With full access to her ass now, he used his hands to spread it open, causing her to squirm on the bed, before leaning in and flicking his tongue at her puckered hole, causing her to tighter it even more than it already was. It was also clearly unexplored territory. She squirmed more as he flicked his tongue at her hole before backing off and taking out a tube of lube that her boyfriend had brought along with the same intentions likely in mind that Michael had. Flipping open the tube's top, he proceeded to squirt the cold, slippery substance onto her ass. Setting the tube down, he then used both hands to begin spreading the lube, rubbing it around her puckered hole before using just a finger to poke at her hole, seemingly causing it to tighten further, until it couldn't resist the pressure any longer and his fingertip popped inside her hot anus.

The girl squeaked hard as his finger pressed in, whimpering and writhing at this foreign sensation. The licking she'd tolerated well enough, but this seemed to bring an entirely different reaction from her. She groaned, her ass clamping on his finger even more tightly than her pussy had, the walls hot and slippery thanks to the lube.

"Nathan, I-I don't.. oh god," She groaned, as he slid that finger further in, her hole threatening to pull him in further, as if it wanted to devour his digit. He wiggled and thrashed his slick finger around inside her hole as it slid in further slowly, poking at parts that she'd never had touched before. He stared down at her as he worked his finger deep up her asshole, thrusting it as it went as deep as it could, before retracting and shoving in a second finger, almost immediately thrusting it in too, wiggling both so deep in her hole. Her anus was stretched tightly around his invading fingers, thrusting faster, loosening up her hole further. Loosening it up for other things.

Then he wrapped an arm around her to tease and play with that spot he'd already noticed had such an effect on her earlier. She gasped, again tightening on his fingers, the heavy panting giving away to a low moan, as she rocked into his hand. He continued to rub and tweak at her clit, still working on her ass as he did. Circling his fingers and bringing them apart and back together now, he watched as she groaned harder and squirmed, cheek against the coverlet, hands gripping the white cloth.

Pressing his fingers harder at her clit, he thrust his fingers harder into her ass before suddenly popping them out and leaning down again to lick more, circling his tongue around her slightly gaping ring before dipping it into her hole, wiggling it more, feeling her hole tighten around his tongue as he continued to rub her clit fast and hard.

She bucked hard, crying out nonsense as he played with her hole for what seemed like forever before trailing up to nip softly at her cheek, free hand drifting back down to his cock. he began to stroke again, and pressed against her, again teasing her slit with the head of it before he slid up to press at her loosened entrance.

"It's so... dirty..." He heard her whisper almost inaudibly, as if she didn't want to admit it. "But I want more."

And more she received as he slowly slid into her hole, stretching it wider, tightly around his hard cock. Still working her clit, he pushed in further, before thrusting in the last couple inches of his thick meat, completely impaling her on his cock, getting a half moan, half scream out of her. Her asshole pulsed around his meat as he rocked hard against her, keeping his cock deep in her hot hole, rubbing her clit faster.

The girl grabbed harder at the blanket, a strange keening sound leaving her lips as he continued to pump into her. Sobbing and groaning, she bucked harder into his hand, and he obliged her by rubbing her swollen clit even faster. Now she was begging again, for more by the sound of it. It didn't matter really though, he intended to give it to her. She was squirming in earnest now, [anting and grinding against his hand and even he had to find amusement in the situation. In the course of little more than an hour, she'd gone from timid and shy to this.

And knowing he'd done that, all of that gave him satisfaction. He rocked harder against her as she begged more before starting to thrust his cock in and out of her hole, pounding in deep each time he thrust in, running his fingers down her slit before working her clit more. She groaned more as her pounded faster, his hard, thick meat stretching her asshole further.

She had gone almost rigid now as he pumped in and out of that lubed entrance, panting hard, groaning and clutching the blanket with all of her might. then he felt her spasming on his cock, making the fit even tighter, juices leaking from her pussy to his fingers. She'd come again, and ate the rate things were going he wasn't far behind.

Thrusting faster, rubbing her clit faster, he dove his dick deep into her asshole again and held it there, rocking against her as his seed soon began to spurt from the slit of his cock, filling her bowels just as he'd done her pussy before, breathing heavily as he stopped rocking and rubbing, staring down at her, cock still in her very stretched hole.

"That... that was amazing, Nate." The girl whispered as he slowly pulled out. The blindfold had somehow managed to stay on after all this, but he still reached for his mask, beginning to feel uncomfortable without it. She lay the making no move to take it off, only laying there as if she were to weary to move. He supposed that was likely the case, she'd seen a lot of action in one short night, and it had to have taken a toll on her. "I'm glad it was with you... really."

He couldn't see her eyes, but knew they must be on the verge of shutting. And while he knew he likely shouldn't, he stretched out on the mattress beside her and slowly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her onto her side with her back facing him. She murmured something else quietly, and soon she was fast asleep in his arms, tired out from what had turned out to be a very eventful evening for them both. Michael lay there for a long time, thinking, the girl's measured breathing the only sound in the room. Finally, he slowly disentangled himself from her sleeping form, and sat up, reaching for the knife he'd left on the bed.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes, and all she could see was bright red.

She sat up, heart pounding, and reached up to pull the bandanna off of her face, the thin, cold light of early morning filtering through the window. She was alone in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, and she was utterly naked.

"Nathan?" She called, reaching down to grab for her panties and jeans and slip them on. To her dismay realizing she had no top, so she tugged the coverlet up and around her before climbing out of bed, the events from the night before slowly returning as she felt the vague soreness between her legs. "Nathan? Where are you?"

She wrapped the thin cloth around her tighter and walked over to the side window, and looked out. His car was still parked out there, perhaps he'd gotten up to relieve himself and would be right back.

With the blindfold off, she was able to take in the sights of the room, wrinkling her nose at the thin layer of dust coating the furniture as well as the floors. She wandered out onto the landing, and down the stairs, looking for her boyfriend, a little bit of fear beginning to rise in her chest. Surely he had to be somewhere? Maybe he'd gone outside, maybe the plumbing didn't work here, or maybe he was getting something from the car.

The house was silent, mocking. Rachel walked over to the kitchen door, which was slightly ajar, and ventured out into the yard. She'd left a sweater in the back of his car a couple of nights back when it had proven too warm to wear in the early afternoon, and she planned on grabbing it before venturing out to look for Nathan.

Rachel approached the car, and to her surprise, there was Nathan, in the driver seat slumped like he'd fallen asleep out. She came closer, calling his name, and when there was no response she reached for the door handle. It came open easy, and out slid Nathan, Rachel shrieking as his cold, stiff form sagged out of the vehicle and down to the ground. The neck of his white T-shirt was stained as vividly red as the bandanna he'd wrapped around her eyes.

But that wasn't what had her attention. There, on the dash someone had stuck one of those old Halloween cut outs, the type that had graced the walls of every elementary classroom and girl scout lodge. A grinning cardstock pumpkin leered back at her, proclaiming 'Happy Halloween' in heavy black text. The decoration was nothing she hadn't seen on dozens of walls around town, but beneath it were almost childishly scrawled words, painstaking lettered in a dark maroon.

"Until next time."

* * *

The End?


End file.
